Florence-Byzantium
Basic Information & Description Update: Florence and Byzantium are now independant. See Florence for the new nation. Florence-Byzantium is an Empire with a population of about 80 people. The main focus is trade and global peace, but F-BM will respond harshly if attacked. Emperor Temnoshlyapa (PackagedFlamingo), with his wife and Empress LeiLeiBallet, rule the prosperous nation. Although they rule with an iron fist, they work with many of their citizens to improve foreign relations and domestic issues. Capital City of Slateport Slateport was first established under the name of Meteli in January 2015, and the nation of Florence was created soon after. Slateport is big in the farming industry, and is well known for its 30's style architecture and sweeping farms. The city continued to grow, and has seen a few defensive wars. In October 2015, Florence and Byzantium merged, forming the great nation it is known for today. Slateport is currently building an apartment building, furnishing the convention center, and planning for residential zones, a casino, and amusement park. Alvarna of Byzantium Alvarna was founded in summer 2015, and lived as a small town for a little over a month. However, it quickly flourished after it became the new capital of Byzantium. It is known for its bright, colorful and modern design. Other cities include the metropolis of Chesapeake, the ancient town of Trost, as well as Essava, Corsica, and Ravenna-Taketomi. History of Florence-Byzantium Florence and Byzantium merged in October 2015. The history of the nation is kept separate until this point. January, 2015 Both nations are founded at about this point. With the rise of power in Gallia, Florence turns to them for safety and becomes a Gallian protectorate. February, 2015 The day after the notable and infamous Valentine's Day War, JLForristal attacks the royal Fortuna palace of Florence only 2 hours after being spotted outside of it. Trade-Federation and Florence work together to fend off Forristal's annoying figure. Byzantium remains neutral throughout the battle. March, 2015 As war tears the server apart, both Florence and Byzantium retain their neutrality and avoid the battles. Chesapeake, the capital of Byzantium, grows into an active and famous metropolis. April-May, 2015 As Gallia draws closer and closer to Florencian borders, the nation braces itself for war. One night, Gallia attacks the royal palace. Temno was on mine chat, and logged off, for there was nothing else to do really. Byzantium remains neutral. Gallia is banned for hacks and various other offenses in May. June-July, 2015 Florence's prosperous age comes to an end, and it falls into a time of hardship. The population dips from 78 to about 35 citizens. Byzantium stays with 45 citizens, but several active players of Chesapeake fade away. Chesapeake is then conquered by Alettic, and afterward attacked by Bandits. August, 2015 Florence and Byzantium start to gradually recover in population, and grow in prominence and power once again. Major construction begins in both of the cities of Slateport and Alvarna. October, 2015 Florence and Byzantium merge, creating what is now today known as Florence-Byzantium. November 2015 Alvarna is moved to a new location by the sea, and gives rise to great and colorful skyscrapers. Slateport also begins to revamp their city and is currently working on a new location for new residents, which will be invited soon. December 2015 WE SPLIT TROLOLOLOL Byzantium is given the original nation as it is renamed, and the city of Slateport merges into Vekta (renamed Florence) and is named the new capital. Category:Nations